Power Of Eu
by HitHunterPro
Summary: this is what happens when you get to curious. you fall into big green portals an you end up in stranger new worlds. now what will you do "Eu makes cute face" ahh i can't stay mad at you for long "hugs"


A/N this I a new story I've been cooking up so hope you enjoy

'askjfhakfj' thinking

"lskfjalsf" talking

Just words alone paragraph is her writing

Eu was sitting on her couch eating a cookie and then a green light appeared in front of her 'hm well that's new.' she stepped in because curiosity took over. It was dark and empty but she's seemed lots of this before especially in the underworld.

"**OH PENTAGON OF THE FIVE ELEMENTS"**

'well that's new'

"**I CALL UPON MY CHOSEN SERVENT"**

'oh that can't be good'

"**I SUMMON YOU FROM THE DEPTHS OF THE WORLD"**

'Oh shoot this wasn't a good idea was it.' before she knew it she was transferred into some smoke. All she could see was smoke but when she looked down she noticed that she was standing on a rune on the ground. 'Oh this can't be good.' It wasn't

The smoke cleared and a pink haired girl stood before her. This was Eu's first time seeing someone with hair as pink as hers nut the only pinket she knew was a psychopath so…

She started to speak in French of course she wouldn't have understood if she wasn't from the underworld. Living there you had to learn all kinds of languages.

Eu just stared at them as they stat babbling. "What did she summon?"

"Did she summon a commoner?"

"no its impossible look at her clothes. Their to fine to be commoner."

Hey, were am I?

Everyone stared in wonder to why she wrote it instead of saying it. "How can she be a noble if she doesn't even know were she is"

Hey that's mean.

'Then somebody older stepped forward. Judging from their looks they seem to be students and he's the teacher.' Eu wondered this in her mind as she stares at him

"Miss you were summoned by young Miss. Valliere here."

I knew it a summoning

The little kid walked forward "you have to be my familiar because I summoned you ok."

I don't wana

"What you were summoned by a Valliere you should be honored to be my familiar"

Random shout "and your lucky to summon anything"

"Shut up fatty… this is gona be so embarrassing." Eu stared at Louise

She kisses Eu. She surprised Eu because of course she didn't expect this but of course she didn't show any of it. Nothing happened.

"hey why didn't anything happen professor."

"I'm not sure" he walked up to Eu to check if anything happened

Sorry but you can't bind me with such a simple spell.

"I'm sorry but miss you must not understand. This is one of our most sacred and powerful spells to summon a familiar."

Well then it's not that great.

"Why can't I bind you commoner?"

Well you clearly don't know who I am.

"What, are you somebody important."

Well my name is Eucliwood Hellscythe

"Never heard of that name"

Well wither you've heard of me or not doesn't matter you can't bind me.

Random shout "of course she couldn't bind you she Louise the zero"

Well it's not like any of you would be able to either.

"Well then let me try" everyone could see the obvious blush and drool coming from his mouth. Immediately he was smacked over the head and dragged away by a blonde haired girl.

"Back to the point why can't Louise bind you"

Simple she simply doesn't have the power.

"it doesn't take much magic to bind a familiar"

Normally but nobody has enough power to bind me I'm just cursed that way.

"What do you mean? Do you have some kind of spell that keeps you from being binded?"

No I just have to much magic to bind.

"you have magic does that mean you're a noble."

Yes

"Wait a minute" Louise walks up the 2. "So I summoned a noble. Can you even bind a person?"

"Well it's never been tested but technically yes you can"

Random shout "hey you if you can do magic show me. And why do you have to write everything"

The only magic I know is the kind of magic that kills you so I can only show you if someone wants to die.

The crowd stood quiet. 'did she learn forbidden magic' this thought ran through everyone's head.

"well that still doesn't explain why you Write on paper instead of saying it"

If I said anything the world is thrown out of balance. In my words there is magic and I can't control it. If I said something someone here would most likely die. That's why I'm forbidden to talk.

The crowed started to panic and run. Everybody left except her summoner, the teacher, and two students.

Louise gulped "can you really do all that stuff you wrote."

I don't do it its involuntary. I have too much magic and I can't control it. That's why I wear this armor; it limits my magic so I don't lose control

"So the reason I can't bind you is because I don't have enough magic.

Don't feel sad nobody has as much magic as me.

"Teacher what do I do. I can't bind her but I did summon a familiar."

"Well it does count but she not binded so I guess she will just stay with you"

**Later that night**

"So Eucliwood…"

Eu is fine

"Ok Eu how did you learn death magic."

I didn't its natural for me.

"Great even my familiar knows more magic than me and she didn't even have to practice"

Suddenly the door burst open and a girl with bust as big as Sara's which was amazing. "hey zero I heard you summoned something good"

I'm not something

"Oh hey there why are you writing on paper instead of talking."

I already explained it.

"Oh I wasn't listening sorry. All I heard was something about power."

She explains it again.

"Impossible magic like that doesn't exist"

A little blue haired girl looked at Eu to study her. "Interesting"

The pinket was tired of being ignored "Zerbst why are you in my room"

"Oh because I wanted to take a look at you familiar and wow is she one scary person"

"Oh now get out" Eu pokes Louise's arm

I'm going outside to look around ok.

"Ok that's fine." She wasn't going to deny her because she was well deadly

**Wandering the corridors **

She passed by the same blond haired boy who tried to kiss her but was dragged away by someone.

"hey there miss." Eu looked at him. "We must have gone off at the wrong foot when we met. My name is Guiche."

Ok what do you want?

"Don't say such things miss we just met. Why don't we go to a special place to eat."

No its fine.

"Come on this is a once in lifetime chance."

No

"Dude give up she said no" shouted some people walking by

He was obviously angry because what he says next could be the stupidest thing in his life.

"EEEEERRRRRR you embarrassed me in front of my friends and I won't stand for it. I challenge you to a duel."

Why

"Because you embarrassed me"

So

"I have pride and I won't allow you to spoil it."

Fine but you asked for it.

"Tomorrow morning in the front of the school"

She nods. After she walks to her room to find Louise sound asleep on her bed. She curled up next to her and fell asleep

**The next morning**

When Louise woke up she found Eu sleeping next to her. Technically it isn't strange because Eu's a girl but she forgot and screamed. Eu woke up and looked at her. In a few seconds she felt so embarrassed when she realized what happened. Eu looked outside and then got up. Louise didn't question it maybe she had something to do. It didn't matter.

Eu walked around until she found the front of the school until she found him. There was a large crowd around him. She walked forward. "So you finally showed up and I was thinking you ran"

Random speech "dude, don't get her mad she might kill you"

"Ya right she's just a girl." Lots of girls in the group flared up and glared t him

"Ok girls can be strong to. Well whatever let's begin" a pedal dropped from his rose and a metal suit of armor appeared. "How do you like my armor valkaries. That's why I'm called Guiche the bronze."

She looked at him

Do you really want to fight?

"Yes"

Really

"Yes"

Really

"Yes no stop asking"

Fine

"Stop" that was the first word she ever spoke there and she had a beautiful voice but when she said that everyone standing close to her felt a massive burst of power coming from her. Many dropped and fainted but some of the stronger people were able to stay awake.

To Guiche though it felt like he was being roped and nailed to wall with the pain to move and the feeling of death if he even tried to resist.

Do you give?

He didn't say anything but she knew it meant yes. She let him down and he was sweating in a massive panic but couldn't speak from fear. He was a shaking mess and anyone still awake saw how much of panic he was in. they knew from his expression that he was in a fear worse than death.

Staff rushed out and pulled him in a stretcher. They knew even though he was still awake he was in worse condition than anybody else that was lying on the ground. After everyone was brought to the nurse Louise heard rumors that her familiar wasn't a mage but some kind of devil. This worried her.

When she found Eu she was sitting on her bed in her room.

"Where were you? I was looking all over for you?"

First outside then here.

"I've been hearing rumors of you being a devil is it true."

She shook her head

"Thank goodness well we need to go to class"

They were walking down to class and everyone the past panicked and either ran or just stood there frozen solid.

**In class **

As soon an Eu entered the room everyone panicked and ran to the other side of the room

"I've had it why do you keep running away from me"

"Not you your familiar"

"I've heard the rumors and she said she wasn't a devil"

"Well that doesn't matter. Didn't you hear what she did to Guiche?

"What"

"He got into a fight with her and she said something to him and he froze. Even now he's in a state of shock and nothing we do is getting him out of it."

Louise looked at Eu in a scared manner "what did you do"

I told him to stop. Remember my words have power. And just saying much of my power is restrained so if I didn't have this armor on he would be dead without a doubt.

This didn't help people calm down because if so much of her power was restrained then what would happen if her armor fell off. Would they all die by just being in her presence?

Then a teacher walked in and said "sit down"

Everyone sat but everyone squished together away from Eu. "Why is everybody sitting so close to each other? There's plenty of room next to Louise."

"no never" and they explained why

A/N Well that was fun comment if you want more ill check


End file.
